


An Evening At The Prom

by sabershadowkat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sillyfic based on an obsessed Spikeaholic<br/>and a challenge to write a prom story.<br/>Lyrics from Rocky Horror Picture Show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Evening At The Prom

So far the night was going good. He hadn't made too much of a fool of himself and even managed to grab a quick bite without anyone noticing. Well, at least, not unless someone decided to open that closet door... 

"Aaaahhh!" 

Fuck. 

Luckily, that's not how it really happened. Or rather, unluckily for our blond undead hero that can melt women into a puddle at a mere glance of his wicked, blue eyes. Or a quirk of his delectable lips. Or the arch of his scarred brow. Or just the mention of his name. 

Spike. 

Sigh. 

*melt* 

Spike pulled on his collar for the umpteenth million time, planning to go back in time if necessary to kill the wanker who decided men needed to wear ties. It didn't help that the music was grating on what was left of his nerves. *Only two more hours, two more, two more,* he chanted in his mind as he looked around for his misplaced date. 

She'd disappeared over twenty minutes ago, to ‘freshen up' or do whatever it was girls did in the bathroom that required a whole gaggle of them to go in together. He'd bet even money that if he went over by the door, he could hear the sounds of geese. A wicked thought crossed his mind about turning on the fire sprinkler, then quickly dismissed it. He didn't want to get her mad at him. 

Not when it was prom night. 

Especially not since the wolf and the whelp informed him about the more...amorous activities that took place on prom night. 

He was all for amorous. 

Preferably soon, before he bloody well went out of his ever loving mind. 

"There you are!" 

He was lost? 

"Come on, let's dance."

"Pet, you can't dance to this...this...crap." 

"Well, you can and you are, now boogie." 

Spike boogied. 

After all he was whipped. And the ladies out there loved to see him get whipped. Or tickled. Until he begged. And purred. Definitely until he purred. There's nothing sexier than a purring vampire. Especially a blond, British one with a body to drool for. And much drooling occurs when our lean, chiseled, undead hero purrs. 

Purr. 

Sigh. 

*drool* 

Spike grabbed Buffy's hand and yanked her to him, intent on getting a little touchy feely. Touchy feely was nice, especially when he was touchy feely-ing the petite, blond Slayer. It was more fun when she touchy feely'ed him back. Which she was...not doing. 

Bloody hell. 

*One and a half hours, one and a half hours...* 

"Spike?" 

"Yeah, luv?" 

"Can you at least try and enjoy yourself? Think of it as an adventure." 

"An adventure? Into what? I'd rather lock myself in a room with Angel and listen to him talk about his hair." 

Growl. 

Hmm. *Do that again, Slayer. I love it when you growl at me. Makes me all tingly in places that you won't give me any touchy feelys.* 

"Looks like I have to get out the big guns, then." 

Spike arched his brow. 

The ladies fainted. It happens quite often, especially when said arch is accompanied by a slight smirk. 

Smirk. 

Sigh. 

*faint* 

"Alright, Sunnydale Senior class, put on your fishnet stockings and strip down to your tidy whities. We're all going to take a little trip..." 

It's astounding   
Time is fleeting   
Madness takes its toll   
But listen closely   
Not for very much longer   
I've got to keep control 

I remember   
Doing the time warp   
Drinking those moments when   
The blackness would hit me   
And the voice would be calling 

Let's do the time warp again   
Let's do the time warp again 

The gymnasium suddenly formed only a few lines of students who had been brave enough to go see the famed show. Most of the chaperones at the dance made up the rest of the revelers, going down memory lane and reliving their golden youth. 

Including one tweed clad man, who cinched up his bustier (why do you think he wears the tweed over it?) and joined right in. 

It's just a jump to the left   
And then a step to the right   
Put your hands on your hips   
And bring your knees in tight   
But it's the pelvic thrust   
That drives you insane 

Let's do the time warp again   
Let's do the time warp again 

Spike grinned unabashedly for the first time that night. Buffy's knees weakened at that grin and she smiled in return as he joined in the fun. She'd have to remember later to have a private singing of Touch-A Touch-A Touch-Me later that night. She wondered briefly if the writer had a demon lover, as well. Then she was distracted by his killer smile and pushed the thoughts away. 

In fact, all the ladies were distracted by his killer smile. They tripped over their own feet as they tried to do the time warp while staring at our blond, sexy hero. Those who were right in the path of his perfect white teeth set against his pale lips swooned as they gleamed in the fancy lighting. 

Gleam. 

Sigh. 

*swoon* 

It's so dreamy   
Oh, fantasy free me   
So you can't see me   
No, not at all   
In another dimension   
With voyeuristic intention   
Well secluded, I see all 

With a bit of a mind flip   
You're into the time slip   
And nothing can ever be the same   
You're spaced out on sensation   
Like you're under sedation 

Let's do the Time Warp again   
Let's do the Time Warp again 

Ok, so this was fun. Spike waved at the former Watcher, who had a decidedly transvestite wiggle to his dance, then looked around. He wondered who was going to perform the upcoming part. It was fast paced and very airhead like. 

It was Buffy. 

Well I was walking down the street   
Just a having a think   
When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink   
He shook-a me up, he took me by surprise   
He had a pick up truck and the devil's eyes   
He stared at me and I felt a change   
Time meant nothing, never would again 

Let's do the Time Warp again   
Let's do the Time Warp again 

"Um, pet, I don't have a pick-up truck." 

"Well, black DeSoto just didn't fit into the song." 

It's just a jump to the left   
And then a step to the right   
Put your hands on your hips   
And bring your knees in tight   
But it's the pelvic thrust   
That drives you insane 

"Hmm, it's definitely that pelvic thrust that drives me insane." 

"Slayer!" 

"Wanna go somewhere a little more...not here?" Grab. Hoist. "Spike, put me down!" 

"Nope. People to get past, woman to shag." 

Let's do the Time Warp again   
Let's do the Time Warp again 

The ladies watched the blond hero carry off the blond heroine and sighed. They all wished to be the ones being carted away, but they would settle for the next best thing. As a frothing group, they hustled after the two soon-to-be-shagging people in hopes to be the first to press their ear to the door. Especially if it was going to be a hard and fast shagging. With biting. And growling. And other vampiric animalistic sounds from lack of control which made their hearts race. 

Snarl. 

Sigh. 

*race race*

Spike dropped the Slayer unceremoniously to her feet, then turned and slammed the door shut and pushed a heavy shelf against it. There was no way in Angel making a second facial expression that they were going to be interrupted. Before she could scowl any further, he slammed her up against the wall in much the same way as he closed the door. 

His tongue plunged into her mouth, fighting with hers in the best way to fight. Her legs had wrapped around his lean waist in self-preservation when he smashed her back against the wall. His hands were pushing up the dress, growling at the expanse of the shimmering material. Finally, he reached skin and cupped her ass with his cool hands, grinding his pelvis up against her. 

Buffy moaned into his mouth, fueling his desire even further. Without another thought, his shred the wisp of lace covering her sex and moved back from her only far enough to free himself. Then, entered her in one, solid thrust, impaling her between two cold things. Him and the wall. He let out a low snarl as he began pounding into her, his lips breaking away from hers to move down the side of her neck. 

Outside the door, someone fainted. The lady behind her shoved her aside and took her place with her ear to the door. 

Somehow, Spike managed to get a hand between them and finger Buffy's clit, making her cry out in pleasure. Feeling himself about to explode, his face changed and he sank his fangs into her beautiful neck. Blood flowed over his tongue, causing him to erupt with intensity as he came. His Slayer followed him over into the abyss, holding his head to her neck as he drank greedily, his seed spilling deep within her womb. 

His knees weakened and he leaned heavily against her as he started to lap at the twin puncture wounds on her neck. Then, he started to purr contentedly. 

All the ladies fainted. A couple coming out of their own utility closet saw the unconscious bodies and rushed to call the ambulance. Soon, the high school was surrounded by flashing lights of red, white and blue as oxygen was dispensed. Later, when the medical personnel had to write up their reports, they collectively shook their heads and put down the one word that summed up what had happened to the ladies.

Spike. 

Sigh. 

*sigh* 

 

End


End file.
